Nothing to Apologize for
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: Agasha aprovecha la ausencia del santo de Piscis en el Doceavo Templo para echar un vistazo a su alrededor. No se imaginaba que no estaba sola. Agasha x Albafica.
1. Capítulo 1

**NOTHING TO APOLOGIZE FOR**

 _Seis meses antes de la guerra santa del siglo XVIII_

Agasha subió como de costumbre hacia los Doce Templos, llevando al Patriarca Sage las flores que le habían encargado a su padre. A la chica no le molestaba: podía ver a cierto santo dorado en el último templo. Esta vez estaba un poco nerviosa: la última vez que había ido, una semana antes, había devuelto a Albafica su capa blanca, la cual le había prestado para cubrirse y evitar que sus flores se arruinaran. Agasha se lo había agradecido, pero de nuevo, Albafica la despidió con su típica frase "No me toques".

Agasha bufó. Ya su padre le había explicado, no era grosería del santo de Piscis: él creía fervientemente que podía hacerle daño a la gente que lo rodeaba. Suspiró.

-¿Qué haces tan distraída, mocosa?- dijo una voz masculina. Agasha dio un respingo de sorpresa, que por poco la hizo tirar todas las flores que llevaba en sus manos. La chica se volvió, y notó que se trataba del santo de Cáncer.

-Yo… yo…- comenzó Agasha- vengo a dejar estas flores al patriarca Sage-

Manigoldo se echó a reír.

-Ya, no seas tan asustadiza, mocosa- dijo Manigoldo, haciendo un gesto de desinterés con su mano- no vale la pena que subas al templo del Patriarca, hoy hay pruebas para los nuevos santos de bronce. Seguramente el Patriarca y la señorita Athena estarán en el Coliseo-

Agasha parpadeó, pero agradeció a Manigoldo. Cuando la chica se iba a despedir, vio a otro santo dorado, que llegó detrás de Manigoldo y le dio un buen zape.

-Ay ay ay ay- se quejó Manigoldo- ¡Dohko!-

-Deja en paz a la señorita- dijo Dohko en un tono de reproche, y se volvió a Agasha- sube de todos modos, el Patriarca dejó a alguien encargado de recibir tus flores-

-Gracias, señor Dohko- dijo Agasha, inclinándose, y apresurándose a subir al templo del Patriarca.

Mientras cruzaba los Doce Templos, la chica no pudo evitar sentirse triste y cabizbaja. Si era cierto lo que Manigoldo había dicho, seguramente no se encontraría con Albafica ese día. Agasha se encogió de hombros, y continuó su camino. Solamente se encontró a Sísifo, quien solamente la saludo con amabilidad antes de bajar al Coliseo. El resto de los templos estaban vacíos.

Una vez que llegó al templo del Patriarca, Agasha se encontró con una de las chicas que estaban al servicio de la diosa, la cual vestía un peplo de color blanco, con una tela muy hermosa, que hacía que Agasha se sintiera un poco avergonzada de su vestido más o menos simple. Una vez que recibió la paga por las flores, la chica agradeció y emprendió su camino de regreso.

No llegó muy lejos. Agasha se detuvo en el templo de Piscis. Lo cierto era que Albafica le intrigaba, y se moría de ganas de ver como era su templo. En la entrada del mismo, entre el templo del Patriarca y el de Piscis, había un hermoso jardín de rosas, las cuales habían sido removidas para permitir que Athena y el Patriarca descendieran al Coliseo.

Agasha se detuvo al ver las seis blancas columnas en la entrada del templo, y el símbolo de Piscis en la entrada. Sonrió levemente. La entrada del templo, del hogar de Albafica, era sencilla pero hermosa. La chica dio un par de pasos hacia el interior. Conforme iba entrando al templo, se podía percibir un hermoso aroma a rosas en su interior. Agasha sonrió, y se detuvo un momento para disfrutar el delicioso perfume del doceavo templo. La chica parecía estar en su paraíso personal. Bueno, quizá no tanto, pero realmente estaba disfrutándolo. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de ese olor antes?

Miró a su alrededor. El enorme templo de Piscis tenía un pasillo principal, y estaba dividido en dos plantas. En la planta inferior había un gran sala, nuevamente, sencilla pero hermosa, con un par de muebles, un trinchador y un enorme espejo, todos los muebles con fino estilo francés. Sobre el trinchador había tres floreros, todos respetos con rosas de distintos colores. Agasha no soportó la curiosidad, y se acercó al trinchador, pasando sus dedos sobre las rosas.

-Que hermoso…- susurró para sí misma.

Agasha volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Había una puerta cerrada a su izquierda, lo cual la chica supuso que sería la habitación de Albafica. A su derecha había una escalera que llevaba a la segunda planta, seguramente hacia la habitación de aprendices, la cual estaba vacante desde que ella tenía memoria. Seguramente el santo de Piscis también estuvo ahí cuando era más pequeño y entrenaba en el Santuario. Algo en la base de la escalera llamó su atención. La chica se acercó y lo tomó. Se encontró una pequeña moneda de plata, con un hueco en el centro, y tres coronas acuñadas a su alrededor. Se encogió de hombros, y la puso sobre el trinchador, frente a uno de los tres floreros.

La chica se moría de ganas de echar un vistazo a la habitación de Albafica, pero sabía que eso sería llegar demasiado lejos. Suspiró, y volvió a pasar los dedos por las rosas en los tres floreros sobre el trinchador.

-Son demasiado hermosas- dijo Agasha para sí misma.

-Entonces deberías tomar una- dijo una voz detrás de ella. Agasha casi gritó, y se volvió tan de golpe, que estuvo a punto de tumbar uno de los tres floreros en el templo. Albafica lo detuvo para evitar que cayera al suelo, y lo volvió a poner en su sitio.

Agasha se enrojeció furiosamente, tanto que hizo que el serio Albafica relajara su mirada y sonriera ampliamente.

-Se… ¡Señor Albafica!- exclamó Agasha, sumamente apenada por haber sido atrapada curioseando en su templo- lo… lo lamento mucho… no debería estar aquí… es solo que…-

Agasha levantó la mirada por un instante. Albafica estaba justo frente a ella, mirándola fijamente. Lentamente se cruzó de brazos, pero se mantuvo sonriendo benévolamente. Aún así, no soportó los penetrantes ojos del santo de Piscis, y volvió a bajar los ojos.

-Bueno, es que me gustan mucho las rosas- dijo Agasha por fin.

-No tienes que disculparte, Agasha- dijo Albafica, pasando sus dedos por entre las rosas y eligiendo una- no tienes que disculparte por apasionarte por lo que amas-

Agasha continuó con sus ojos firmemente clavados en el suelo. De pronto, sintió que la mano del santo la tomó por la barbilla y la hizo levantar la mirada. El santo aún seguía sonriéndole. Agasha se sonrojó, pero sonrió también. Ambos se miraron en silencio. Albafica estaba sorprendido porque esa chiquilla común insistiera en encontrarse con él, y que compartiera su pasión por las flores, algo que no ocurría frecuentemente. Pasó sus dedos por la mejilla de la chica, quien acentuó su sonrisa al sentir la caricia.

De pronto, Albafica se dio cuenta de que estaba rompiendo su propia regla de "no tocar", y soltó la mejilla de Agasha, para después aclararse la garganta.

-Lo lamento- dijo Albafica. Tomó la rosa que había elegido, y se la ofreció.

-Muchas gracias, señor Albafica- dijo Agasha, sonriendo y colocándose la rosa en su vestido.

Los dos se miraron extrañamente entre ellos, hasta que Agasha sacudió la cabeza.

-¡Por los dioses!- dijo Agasha- ya me tengo que ir, mi padre debe estar esperándome-

Albafica sonrió levemente y asintió.

-Muchas gracias por todo, señor Albafica- dijo Agasha, acercándose a él con lo que parecía la intención de estrechar su mano. El santo de Piscis borró su sonrisa por un momento.

-Vete con cuidado, Agasha- dijo Albafica- no me…-

Justo cuando el santo dorado iba a decir su repetitiva frase de "no me toques", Agasha se puso de puntillas y lo besó rápidamente en la mejilla, para después darse media vuelta y dirigirse hacia la salida del templo de Piscis. Albafica se quedó perplejo.

-…toques…- terminó su frase el santo, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Agasha se volvió hacia él antes de salir del templo, y le dijo adiós con una de sus manos, antes de reanudar su marcha hacia el templo de Acuario. Una vez que la chica desapareció de la vista, Albafica se llevó la mano a la mejilla, justo donde Agasha lo había besado, y sonrió. Suspiró, y se dirigió a atender su jardín de rosas.

Cuando Sasha y el Patriarca Sage pasaron por su templo, ambos encontraron las rosas más bellas que de costumbre.

-Alguien está contento- comentó Sage en voz baja. Sasha solo alzó las cejas.

x-x-x

¡Hola a todos! Este es solo un pequeño flashback a Lost Canvas, que se me ocurrió escribir mientras agarraba inspiración para el siguiente fic. Espero que les esté gustando. Muchas gracias a todos los que me siguen. Les mando un abrazo. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	2. Capítulo 2

NOTHING TO APOLOGIZE FOR

Capítulo 2

 _Seis meses antes de la Guerra Santa del siglo XVIII_

Albafica se sentó en su jardín, entre sus rosas, y se puso a podarlas con cariño y dedicación. Mientras se veía sumido en esa tarea, era común que el santo de Piscis se pusiera a charlar con sus propias rosas. Suspiró. Eran sus únicas amigas y compañeras en esa vida de soledad a la que estaba destinado desde que sobrevivió a la sangre envenenada de su maestro.

-Hoy te ves un poco triste- murmuró el santo de Piscis, extendiendo sus dedos hacia una de las rosas y acariciando sus pétalos con suavidad- ¿qué es lo que sucede?¿porqué no estás feliz, como tus hermanas?-

El rosal se dobló suavemente hacia abajo, en una pose entristecida, que el santo entendió perfectamente. Albafica tomó una pequeña vara de madera y la clavó en el suelo, junto al rosal, y entrelazó sus ramas para que se mantuviera firme. Cortó las hojas marchitas y removió un poco la tierra, y finalmente le puso un poco de agua.

-Espero que sea suficiente para ti, pequeña- dijo Albafica.

-¿Otra vez hablando solo, Albafica?- dijo una voz detrás de él.

El santo de Piscis no se volvió. Sabía que se trataba de Shion, el santo de Aries, quien estaba de pie en la salida de su templo, apoyando el hombro en una de las columnas del edificio. Albafica suspiró. Shion le caía bien, era uno de sus pocos amigos, si eso podía llamar al santo de Aries, a falta de una palabra mejor para definir a una persona que lo toleraba, con todo y sus mañas, y su necesidad de estar solo.

Albafica extendió su mano para tomar otra rosa y comenzó a acariciar sus pétalos.

-¿Necesitas algo, Shion?- preguntó Albafica, sin quitar la vista a sus flores.

-Iba con el Patriarca, y aproveché para venir a verte- dijo Shion- quería saber como estabas-

El santo de Piscis se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos, aún acariciando sus rosas y podando sus ramas secas para ayudarlas a crecer mejor.

-Yo estoy bien, Shion, gracias por preguntar- dijo Albafica.

Shion sonrió astutamente.

-También vine a decirte algo importante- dijo el santo de Aries- el día de hoy se celebrará una feria en el pueblo de Rodorio, y cierta persona va a estar vendiendo flores ahí-

Por primera vez desde que escuchó que Shion estaba ahí, Albafica se volvió hacia él, alzando las cejas y mirándolo con interés.

-Si te refieres a esa niña que trae flores para Athena y el Patriarca, ya te dije que no me interesa de la manera que insinúas-

Shion dejó escapar una involuntaria exclamación de incredulidad, que hizo que Albafica frunciera el entrecejo, algo molesto, y que su habitual calma se perdiera por un momento.

-Lo lamento- dijo Shion, dándose cuenta de que había hecho enojar a su amigo- no quería ofenderte. Solo sé que entre Agasha y tú sucede algo que no la relación normal entre un santo de Athena y una aldeana de Rodorio-

Albafica lo miró. Claro, tendría que ser un tonto para no darse cuenta de lo mucho que quería a Agasha, pero Shion se equivocaba. No la quería así como todos intuían. Era su amiga, una chica que compartía su amor por las rosas.

-Le tengo algo de cariño- admitió por fin el santo de Piscis- no es común que una persona comparta mi gusto por las rosas. No, no es gusto- se corrigió- mi pasión por las rosas-

Shion sonrió.

-Bueno, si te sientes bien y con ganas de visitar el pueblo- dijo Shion- estoy seguro que a Agasha también le dará mucho gusto volverte a ver-

Shion se despidió de él y procedió a subir al templo del Patriarca, como había dicho que iba a hacer. Mientras lo veía alejarse del templo de Piscis, Albafica siguió meditando las palabras de Shion. Quizá no sería mala idea ir a Rodorio, después de todo. Finalmente, él era el santo encargado de proteger esa villa, y no le desagradaba pasar una tarde tranquila mirando a los aldeanos. Y tampoco le molestaría ver a Agasha una vez más.

El santo de Piscis sonrió levemente, y comenzó a buscar entre sus rosas no venenosas alguna muy linda para regalarle a la chica.

x-x-x

 _Más tarde_

Albafica salió del Santuario y comenzó a caminar hacia Rodorio un par de horas antes de que oscureciera. Sonrió ante la perspectiva de ver los fuegos artificiales en la celebración anual del pueblo. Bueno, no exactamente. Sabía que Agasha amaba las flores de fuego que se formaban en el cielo cuando lanzaban los cohetes, y no había nada que el santo de Piscis amara más que la sonrisa emocionada de la chica griega.

Después de caminar un poco, el santo de Piscis llegó al pueblo, y rápidamente buscó a Agasha con la mirada. No la vio. Decidió entonces pasar por la casa de la chica, donde seguramente ella y su padre estarían vendiendo flores. Quien sabe, quizá aprovecharían el festival para vender algunas flores extra.

Mientras caminaba por el pueblo, no pudo evitar notar las miradas de algunos de los pobladores. Lo miraban con admiración, con asombro y, hasta cierto punto, con algo de miedo. El santo sonrió para sus adentros. Agasha nunca lo miraba así. Claro que a veces la veía sorprendida y admirada, pero… era diferente, y Albafica no podía decir exactamente que era lo que tanto le gustaba de ella.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando llegó a la casa del florista del pueblo. El hombre alto estaba arreglando su estante, y algunos clientes ya se habían acercado y comenzaban a comprar sus flores. El santo de Piscis notó, para su decepción, que Agasha no estaba ahí tampoco. ¿Qué habría pasado con ella?

Albafica suspiró decepcionado. Y pensar que solo había ido al pueblo para ver a la chica. ¿Se habría ido del pueblo?¿Estaría enferma? ¿O porqué no estaba ahí, junto a todos sus demás paisanos, disfrutando del festival?

El santo de Piscis suspiró y, arrastrando los pies, se dirigió hacia las afueras del pueblo, en una pequeña colina que él conocía, que estaba situada junto al lago. Si sus cálculos eran correctos, la colina estaría vacía, ya que todos los habitantes de Rodorio estarían disfrutando el festival. Era el sitio perfecto para ver los fuegos artificiales antes de regresar al Santuario. Seguramente se verían lindos reflejándose en las aguas cristalinas del lago.

Albafica caminó hacia la colina, alejándose poco a poco de las multitud que se reunía para esperar el lanzamiento de los fuegos artificiales. No tardó mucho en llegar a la colina, y eligió un sitio junto a un árbol. Respiró profundamente. El agradable olor a hierba húmeda lo hizo sonreír. Era un atardecer hermoso. Solo faltaba una cosa para que fuera perfecto.

-¿Señor Albafica?- escuchó la vocecita que tanto había estado esperando escuchar ese día.

Albafica sonrió involuntariamente antes de siquiera volverse a mirarla.

-Buenas tardes, Agasha- dijo el santo de Piscis, volviéndose hacia ella con una sonrisa. En lugar de su habitual vestido color morado claro, la chica estaba usando un peplo de color blanco. Esta vez llevaba sus largos cabellos sueltos, y se había hecho una sencilla corona con margaritas, que hacía que se viera muy linda y resaltara el color verde de sus ojos.

-Qué sorpresa encontrarlo aquí- dijo Agasha- no esperaba verlo el día de hoy-

Albafica sonrió levemente, y dio un paso hacia Agasha, acortando la distancia entre ambos. El santo de Piscis se sentó en el paso, e hizo un gesto para que Agasha se sentara junto a él, aunque no muy cerca, con aproximadamente un metro de separación. La chica tomó asiento también y se abrazó las rodillas.

-Esperé todo el año para ver los fuegos artificiales- dijo Agasha- espero que sean todo lo que esperé de ellos-

-Espero que le hagan justicia a tus expectativas- dijo Albafica. Agasha asintió con una sonrisa- ¿porqué decidiste venir aquí, tu sola?- añadió.

-Oh, es que me gusta disfrutar los fuegos artificiales sola- dijo la chica- le pedí permiso a mi padre de venir, aunque me sentí un poco mal por dejarlo solo con el asunto de la venta de las flores-

De pronto, el santo recordó la rosa que llevaba con él, y se la mostró.

-¡Es hermosa, señor Albafica!- exclamó Agasha- mucho más hermosa que cualquier flor de las que cultiva mi familia-

-Me alegra que te guste, Agasha- sonrió el santo- yo…-

Pero se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que los fuegos artificiales ya habían comenzado. Flores de color rojo, azul, amarillo, comenzaban a iluminar el cielo. Ambos se tumbaron en la hierba, boca arriba, para mirar el espectáculo. Albafica miró de reojo a la chica, quien estaba sonriendo embelesada mientras observaba el cielo teñirse de todos colores para formar varias figuras, y éstas reflejándose en el pequeño lago que estaba frente a ellos.

-Vaya, que hermoso- comenzó Agasha.

Albafica sonrió, comprendiendo porque le gustaba tanto la chica. Ella, igual que él, sabía apreciar y disfrutar las cosas hermosas que había en la vida. Pasaron los minutos, y ambos no dejaban de observar el cielo sin dejar de sonreír. La chica tuvo el impulso de tomar la mano del santo dorado, pero éste la retiró antes de que se acercara mucho.

-No me toques…- dijo Albafica con suavidad- recuerda que soy peligroso para ti-

Agasha se volvió hacia él. Alguien tan bueno como Albafica, quien protegía su villa, interactuaba con los habitantes y le regalaba hermosas flores no podía ser una persona malvada o peligrosa. Quizá Albafica tenía una impresión equivocada de sí mismo.

Ambos disfrutaron el hermoso espectáculo de luces hasta que éste terminó. Cuando esto sucedió, Agasha se dio cuenta de que ya había pasado un par de horas desde que había oscurecido, y que sería difícil regresar a casa.

-Vamos a casa- dijo Albafica, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, claro- dijo la chica, levantándose del suelo y sacudiéndose las hojas secas de su vestido. Se prendió la rosa que Albafica le había regalado de la cintura, y comenzó a caminar.

-¿A dónde vas?- Agasha escuchó la divertida voz de Albafica, y se detuvo de golpe- si das tres pasos más, vas a caer al lago-

-A diferencia de ti, yo no tengo un cosmo y no puedo ver en la oscuridad- dijo la chica. Pudo escuchar la suave risa del santo dorado.

-De acuerdo, entonces ven- dijo Albafica, encendiendo suavemente su cosmo- sígueme-

Agasha sonrió ilusionada al verlo de esa manera, y asintió. Ambos caminaron juntos, conversando animadamente, hacia el interior del pueblo, hasta detenerse en la casa de la chica.

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme, señor Albafica- dijo la chica, volviéndose hacia él.

-No es nada- dijo el santo de Piscis.

Agasha tenía verdaderas ganas de abrazarlo, pero sabía que eso estaba prohibido. Miró la rosa en su cintura y sonrió levemente. La chica se quitó la corona de margaritas de la cabeza, y se la ofreció a Albafica.

-¿Qué…?- comenzó el santo de Piscis, sonrojándose levemente.

-No es mucho- dijo Agasha- pero es para demostrarle que estoy agradecida-

-No es necesario, Agasha- dijo Albafica.

-Tómela, por favor- insistió ella.

Albafica asintió y la tomó con mucho cuidado. Cuando lo hizo, sus dedos rozaron los de Agasha, y ambos se ruborizaron levemente.

-Buenas noches, señor Albafica- dijo la chica, antes de desaparecer tras la puerta de su casa.

El santo de Piscis sonrió. Apagó su cosmo y caminó de regreso al Santuario, con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios. Mientras caminaba bajo la tenue luz que iluminaba los templos dentro del refugio de Athena, Albafica continuó sonriendo al ver la pequeña corona de flores blancas que Agasha le había obsequiado. El santo de Piscis la estrechó contra su pecho, y respiró hondo.

Había sido un buen día.

x-x-x


End file.
